Entwined Snakes
by Gamecrazy 25
Summary: The name Harry Potter brought about celebration, a little baby boy who felled the worst dark wizard. However, once Harry grows up to enroll in Hogwarts, is he the boy everyone expects? Dark Harry and Hermione, eventual H/Hr, AU
1. Chapter 1: Reflection

Story--Entwined Snakes

Summary: The name Harry Potter brought about celebration, a little baby boy who felled the worst dark wizard. However, once Harry grows up to enroll in Hogwarts, is he the boy everyone expects? Dark Harry and Hermione, eventual H/Hr, AU

Chapter 1: Reflection

Gamecrazy's Note: Well, this is my first Harry Potter fanfiction! I hope it'll turn out well. I don't own the Harry Potter series; that belongs to JK Rowling. I'll paraphrase as much as I can, so let's hope I don't cite any pages by accident!

* * *

Harry Potter lay on his bed, hands placed behind his head. The sun hadn't completely set outside the window, a tiny amount of illumination still lighting the streets below the second floor of the house. Harry stared up at the plain ceiling, thoughts swirling around in his mind. Today had been a crucial event in his previously blank and miserable existence: not even a minute after he turned eleven at midnight, a giant man burst into the small hut Harry and his relatives--never referred to as family since they treated him so horribly--had escaped to flee from a barrage of mysterious letters, but that was a different tale in itself.

This colossal man seemed to have arrived especially for Harry, something rather shocking to this skinny, messy haired boy. He hadn't had a good friend in his life, only kids who picked on him at school for his appearance and ragged attire, a large uncle who had a habit of punishing Harry for no apparent reason at times, an extremely slender aunt that forced chores on him, and a fat cousin who loved to beat him up in some shape or form. Harry definitely wasn't fond of his relatives, seeing the world through critical eyes. A couple years back, he decided that if he ever gained a sort of freedom in a decent environment, he would only bother to associate with those he saw as alike to himself.

The huge man introduced himself as Rubeus Hagrid, a gamekeeper for some place called Hogwarts. Harry had no idea what this Hogwarts was, so he naturally questioned about it. Hagrid seemed confused amidst a mass of black beard and hair and rounded on Uncle Vernon, shouting about not telling his nephew about the magical world. Harry took slight happiness from seeing his uncle draw up in fear and Aunt Petunia shielding her son Dudley. Hagrid turned back to Harry and handed him a letter with the address scrawled out in bright green ink and a red wax seal on the back. This was of the same brand of letters that had probably swamped the Dursley's house by now in their fruitless attempt to keep Harry as far away from the sender as possible. Their plans were cut short now, weren't they? Harry broke the seal and opened it, withdrawing a sheet of parchment encased inside.

Basically, it said he was accepted into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and the letter included a list of supplies. Harry was quite interested in this whole "wizard" deal. Life didn't give people chances to learn actual magic very often, did it? Think of the things he could accomplish! Harry allowed a small smile, Hagrid obviously not noticing the unhealthy gleam in his emerald eyes.

One thing led to another and shortly the odd-looking duo arrived in the wizard's shopping district, Diagon Alley. Harry felt overwhelmed by the sudden change in scenery, all varieties of magical items being sold in several stores. This was a whole other world opening up to his eyes. Harry resisted the urge to take in everything fully, Hagrid ushering him along to the wizard bank Gringotts, an ivory building structured somewhat like a castle. Of course, everyone needed money to purchase something, so Hagrid fished out Harry's vault key from his gigantic pockets in his oversized brown coat, the boy a little curious to see what fortune awaited him. Down a swiveling track inside a gaping cavern guided by a goblin, piles of three kinds of coins--gold Galleons, silver Sickles, and bronze Knuts--lay stacked inside an extremely large safety deposit box, gleaming in the torchlight from outside. Harry placed only the amount he needed in his wallet, still stunned to know he had all of this loot. He hadn't even had an allowance at the Dursleys, but he shoved them and their unpleasant memories out of his head--he had another life to live now.

Hagrid then embarked on Hogwarts business to withdraw a tiny package from inside a well-guarded vault, peaking Harry's curiosity. He thought it better to keep silent though, knowing when to ask and when to keep his mouth closed. After the Gringotts run, Hagrid and Harry stopped to buy something to eat at the wizard pub The Leaky Cauldron, Harry questioning his companion about the basics of Hogwarts. Hagrid, between bites of food, roughly explained about the curriculum, the sport Quidditch, and the four houses a wizard or witch can be sorted into their first year. Harry absorbed all of this information, nodding in the correct places while picking at his meal. Finally, he popped the issue about his parents--the Dursleys only supplied him a fake tale of them dying in a car accident.

Hagrid sent Harry an apologetic glance about his parents and then told the boy about a dark wizard named Voldemort infiltrating their house on Halloween and killing them without a single thought. However, he couldn't murder Harry despite him being just a baby and himself a formidable foe. Voldemort had vanished and wizards the world over rejoiced at his vanquishing. Infant Harry was deposited at the Dursleys, his mother being the sister of Aunt Petunia and therefore his only living relatives. Apparently, magical folk still feared speaking Voldemort's name. Harry didn't see the sense in that if he was dead as they presumed. When he mentioned that opinion, Hagrid took a swig of his ale and said that people were frightened of his return. Harry nodded and dropped the subject, although he was quite interested.

Continuing their quest, Hagrid sent Harry to buy robes and other required garments while he went out to purchase a birthday present. Harry immediately said Hagrid didn't have to do it, but the giant of a man only chuckled and nudged him inside the store.

Harry was fitted by the shopkeeper Madame Malkin, a pale blonde haired boy waiting for service as well. The other boy struck up a conversation with him about several things: Quidditch, first year students not being allowed brooms, and what his parents were doing. He asked Harry which house he would like to be in, choosing Slytherin for himself. Harry opened his mouth to agree with the boy but he was whisked away to pay for his robes, giving Harry a small wave as he exited. He shrugged and finished his purchases as well, wanting to continue talking; Harry had taken a liking to the other boy. Pity he hadn't asked his name.

Hagrid and Harry finally got to buy a wand, the wand maker Mr. Ollivander eventually selling Harry a wand that happened to have a very special characteristic: the phoenix feather in the magical core was a twin of the one in Voldemort's wand. He thought this very peculiar, yet it was meant to be somehow. If Harry were to be a great wizard, how far could he go?

Yes, how far? That was the tantalizing question.

Harry loaded up all of his numerous supplies and Hagrid supplied him with a ticket to ride the train to Hogwarts on Platform Nine and Three-Quarters. He eventually reached the Dursley's house by way of Muggle train--not even in the school yet and already referring to non-magical people as Muggles, how about that? Fortunately for Harry, the Dursleys now seemed frightened by his very presence and he even received a decent meal for dinner. For his relatives, this was a kind gesture.

Harry still had a month to go until he could arrive at Hogwarts, but he didn't mind; it gave him plenty of time to study his new reading material and memorize every bit of information into his brain. After all, a knowledge boost was very beneficial if he was to enroll in magic school. He didn't want to appear stupid no matter how famous he happened to be. Hagrid had briefly mentioned that everybody went down on their knees at the name Harry Potter, for he was their savior. If Harry was a more generous person, he might have been flattered. However, his mind already conjured visions of grandeur, especially with his wand being the twin of Lord Voldemort's.

How did one become a dark wizard? Harry was determined to learn whatever he could get his hands on as the beginnings of his teachings would prove to be very crucial as he moved onto higher and more difficult tasks. He wanted to excel at being a person that sent fear through hearts and caused bodies to cower from miles away. Harry may be only eleven years old but he had a goal set firmly in his mind.

That is what Harry pondered as he lay on his bed. He should feel compassion and longing for his parents, shouldn't he? How? He didn't remember them at all. To Harry, James and Lily Potter had given birth to him and died for him but that was the extent of everything. He supposed he was rather morbid and apathetic for eleven, but what could you expect from a boy who had sprouted despite the weeds trying to smother him? Harry knew he had a rather dark mind, not even shedding a tear for his parents passing so long ago.

He hoped to be in Slytherin--he had heard that Lord Voldemort had been in that house during his time at Hogwarts. Who knows, maybe that pale blonde haired boy would be there as well. Harry would like to talk with him again.


	2. Chapter 2: On the Train

Chapter 2: On the Train

Gamecrazy's Note: I still own nothing! Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling! I only own the words here!

* * *

After an uneventful ride to the train station with the Dursleys, Harry was abandoned in the vast public area with his Hogwarts supplies faster than you can "magic." He certainly hadn't expected them to hold his hand until he got on the Hogwarts Express. Now, if Harry was his cousin Dudley... No, he needed to think of where to locate Platform Nine and Three-Quarters. He didn't believe a Muggle conductor would know, so he scrutinized the station for possible wizards and witches. Harry spotted a red haired family loaded with trunks and animals like he was and homed in on their location.

"Oh, hello there, dear!" A woman greeted him cheerfully once he arrived close enough, most likely the mother of the five children floating around her, four boys and a girl. "Hogwarts too?"

Harry nodded, not positive if she was someone he wanted to be seen chatting with. "Yes, ma'am. I thought you looked like someone who would know how to get to the train."

The mother clapped once, clearly flattered. "Oh, Fred, did you hear what this boy just said to me? He said I looked all-knowing!" She giggled, dropping Harry's evaluation of her down a couple notches.

One of the tall redheaded twins rolled his eyes. "Mum, I'm George, not Fred."

"Oh, well, George then. Go on, show this boy how to get to the Express!"

George backed up his trolley packed with supplies and then headed for the wall in between platforms nine and ten. Harry watched quietly as he disappeared through it. He approved the method hidden from Muggle eyes.

George's twin, Fred, ran into the wall next, followed by who looked like the eldest brother. The mother convinced Harry to go ahead, mentioning that the remaining son, Ron, was going into Hogwarts for his first year as well. He muttered a thanks and rushed through the magic barrier, immediately setting eyes on a crimson steam train and tons of wizards and witches boarding the many compartments. Harry hoisted his trunks and Hedwig into the proper storage with a little difficulty and climbed into the train, choosing an empty section to enjoy the ride. He had withdrawn his copy of _The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) _from his trunk for something to do on the train--a little last-minute studying wouldn't hurt either. He also had taken his robes in a bag and set them on the floor, waiting to see if anyone would sit with him before going to change. Harry wasn't concerned with the probability that he could be alone the entire trip, but rather the notion that some other students would steal his part of the train. That didn't rest well with him, cracking open his book and scanning the page. He was in the middle of a practice motion with his wand when the door slid open to reveal Ron.

"Hi there," the red-haired boy greeted, holding onto a pudgy gray rat. "Mind if I sit here?"

Harry shook his head, feeling the seat decline as Ron made himself comfortable beside him. He conducted his wand to swish and flick, the other boy interrupting his train of thought again with, "You're _already_ practicing magic? I'm waiting until class myself, can't stand wasting my last month of summer reading..."

Harry pocketed his wand and shut his book, not observing Ron in a positive light. "Better?" he asked, his tone of voice somewhat angry. He was concentrating perfectly before this idiot came along...

Ron backed away slightly, giving Harry an odd look. "Blimey, sorry... What's your name anyway, it feels rude not to ask. I'm Ron Weasley, but you already knew that from my mum."

"Harry Potter."

Ron's eyes enlarged into saucers at this. "No way! _You're_ Harry Potter? I can't believe it, sitting in the same compartment as Harry Potter..."

Harry grumbled, definitely not fond of this Ron. "Wow, you discovered something valuable, didn't you? I don't think _all_ of the train heard you. Yes, I'm Harry Potter, rejoice at my presence." He made sure to apply plenty of sarcasm.

Ron shot Harry another weird stare at this. "Did you wake up on the wrong side of the bed this morning? It sounds like it..."

"I woke up same as always," Harry retorted, frowning and retrieving his robes on the floor. "I'm going to change. Don't follow me like a puppy." Sure, he could have just pulled on his robes in the section, but he didn't trust Ron and wished for just a couple moments away from him. He placed his book into the bag as well, exiting the compartment without seeing Ron's most likely abashed reaction. No thanks to the redhead, Harry almost didn't reach the changing room with people swarming to shake his hand, see his scar, and receive a hello. He shook them off the best he could, wishing he wasn't so famous that he had to shove through crowds of amazed students. He then headed back, shooing away a few lingering wizards that wanted an autograph.

Silence reigned in the section once Harry reentered, Ron obviously smart enough not to bother him anymore. He smiled inwardly and poured over his reading material, relaxing at last. He heard Ron mumble to his rat, "Scabbers, wake up, you useless thing," once but otherwise it was a perfectly comfortable atmosphere. The witch leading the sweets trolley stopped by, Harry hardly getting a turn because Ron had leapt up and was busily buying whatever he wanted, earning another lowering in his evaluation scale. Honestly, he didn't care for Ron one bit. Harry managed to purchase a little of everything along with a glass of pumpkin juice and retreated into his little corner, putting _The Standard Book of Spells_ away for now so no crumbs could fall upon it. He wouldn't have succeeded in more studying anyway with all of the noise Ron made as he gobbled majority of the sweets he had. It reminded Harry of a pig gulping down slop. He placed a Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Bean into his mouth, wary of what flavor it could be. Luckily, it was a nice, sweet grape.

Harry paid no attention to the ramblings of Ron as the redhead stuffed his face, the food apparently loosening his tongue and making him forget his former attitude, chatting away as if Harry was his best friend. It only caused him to roll his eyes, turning his attention to a Pumpkin Pasty and wishing he had someone worthwhile as a compartment-mate.

The door slid open and a girl poked her head inside, bushy brown hair abundant. She had already dressed in her Hogwarts robes. "Excuse me, have you seen a toad?"

Ron shrugged, his mouth jammed with food still. "Why would we be looking for toads, right Harry?"

Harry couldn't suppress frowning at the mention of his name coming from Ron's mouth. "No, I haven't seen a toad anywhere, sorry."

"Harry?" the brown haired girl echoed, a look of surprise dawning on her head. "Harry Potter?"

"That's me." Harry was thankful for her not screaming at the top of her lungs when she found out his identity.

"Oh, so that's what the entire ruckus was about earlier..." The girl opened the door all of the way and sat down opposite Harry. "How do you do? My name's Hermione Granger." She offered a hand that Harry took with hesitating.

"You can't just barge in here!" Ron cried, probably upset that someone else was hogging Harry. "Don't you have any manners?"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "You're acting like this compartment belongs to you, you know that? Is there a rule saying I can't sit down to talk with someone?"

"I was here first!" Ron argued, crossing his arms in anger. "You just stroll in here like it's nothing!"

"Oh, _please_," Hermione scoffed in a snooty tone. "Are you so uncaring that you would leave someone stranded in the hall when they want to talk to someone? It's common courtesy to offer a person a seat."

Ron withdrew for now, muttering, "I hope you're not in my house... Didn't ask you to make yourself at home..."

"I'm not planning to be." Hermione turned her attention back to Harry, who was amused at the banter between the two. "So, Harry, how do you think you'll fare at Hogwarts? I'm aspiring to be one of the best students. I've just about memorized all of my textbooks."

As much had Harry had seen of Hermione, she seemed to pass his expectations of future friend. "I've read my books thoroughly as well. I didn't know I was a wizard until last month, so I was eager to learn."

Hermione nodded. "I know what you mean. I'm Muggle-born, so I thought I would be behind in my classes if I didn't study. It's a great learning experience, isn't it?"

Harry was about to agree with her before a boy peeked inside the section. "Umm, Hermione? Did you find Trevor yet?" His tone of voice implied someone would jump out of the shadows to beat him to a bloody pulp at any moment.

"Sorry, Neville," Hermione replied, but Harry could tell she wasn't asking for forgiveness. "I looked all over the train, but I just didn't find him." She appeared to think for a moment. "Oh, I know! How about you take along _him_ to find Trevor?" She indicated Ron, who shot her an incredulous glare. "Maybe he can find your toad. You know, another set of eyes to help you, Neville!"

Ron made a face like he swallowed a lemon. "You're _mental_."

Neville brightened somewhat. "Oh, thanks, Hermione. Let's go, umm..."

"Ron." The redhead scooped up his rat and stuffed the remains of his sweets in his pockets, glowering at Hermione one last time before closing the door.

"Wow, thank you for getting rid of him, Hermione," Harry stated, truly grateful for what she had done. Finally, he had a chance to talk with someone worthwhile who didn't spray food as he rambled.

"Oh, it was nothing." Hermione beamed despite her neutral tone. "Say, what house to you want to be in, Harry?"

Harry fished around for his snacks, feeling like he could trust the brown haired girl with his secret agenda. "Slytherin, definitely. That's not even a question for me." He located his box of Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans. "Do you want a bean?"

"Thank you." Hermione reached inside to pull out a grayish candy. "Let's hope I don't get booger..." She popped it in her mouth, only to grimace a couple seconds later.

"Is it nasty?" Harry asked, hoping he didn't harm her feelings.

"No, not really." Hermione waved her hand in dismissal. "I just wasn't expecting onion."

"That's good, then," Harry rummaged around again. "I have some other sweets around here if you're interested. Oh, here's a Pumpkin Pasty and a Cauldron Cake."

"Thanks again," Hermione said as she accepted the offering. "If that git Ron asked me what house I wanted to be in, I'd tell him Gryffindor just to shoo him away." She took a bite of Pumpkin Pasty and swallowed before continuing. "I know that most people wouldn't expect Harry Potter to be in Slytherin, but I'm not dumbfounded in the least. Power, sometimes, is very enticing..."

Harry became curious at this. "You want to be in Slytherin too?"

"Of course!" Hermione brushed a stray lock of hair out of her face, a smile beginning on her lips. "I know I'm not a Pureblood, but who's to say that people with different heritages can't become Slytherins?"

"I like your way of thinking," Harry commented. He was definitely finding someone worthwhile in Hermione Granger. "Although, I suppose that it would be a great laugh if we were sorted into Gryffindor--imagine, a dark wizard and witch coming from the house that's made out to be this grand house of goodness!" He snickered.

Hermione giggled as well, eating more of her sweets. "Yes, think of that. It would be a nasty shock to everyone, wouldn't it? Think about those dumbfounded faces..."

The two fast friends laughed again. Harry certainly approved Hermione as a comrade, someone who was intelligent and thought along the same wavelength as he did. She fared better than someone like that despicable Ron Weasley in his evaluation scales. A person like Ron wouldn't believe it if the savior of everyone, Harry Potter, emerged as a figure of fear. People who clung to fake personas only crumbled when faced with the true facts in the end.

The compartment door slid open again, halting Harry and Hermione's excited chatter. A familiar face smirked in the opening, two muscular boys flanking his sides. "Oh, so it wasn't a joke that Harry Potter was on the train. We meet again, don't we?"

"I guess so." Harry turned towards the blonde boy. "I was hoping to be formally introduced to you."

He smiled smugly. "Draco Malfoy. Pleasure." He extended a hand towards Harry, who clasped it without a pause. "Who's your girlfriend, Potter?"

Hermione blushed at the mention of romance but replied, "My name's Hermione Granger."

Draco appeared to think for a moment, a disgusted expression dawning on his face. "Granger... Are you a Mudblood?"

The bushy haired girl rustled in defense. "What does that have to do with anything?"

Draco heaved a dramatic sigh. "I'm a Pureblood. Usually we don't mix with those of lower blood status than ours, but..." He raised his index finger, a taunting glimmer in his silver eyes. "Seeing that you seem to get along well with Potter here, maybe, just maybe, I'll give you a chance. Fall beneath my expectations and I won't give you the time of day. Understand?"

Hermione rolled her eyes but repeated, "Understood."

Draco nodded. "Now, that's what I call a deal. We should be arriving soon, so I'll be off. Oh..." He gestured to the silent boys beside him. "This is Crabbe and Goyle, by the way." With a swish of his robes, Draco sauntered away from the compartment, courteous enough to shut the door.

"I may dread hanging out with him Harry, but he seems like a good ally." Hermione grumbled despite her resigned tone. "Purebloods are usually prejudiced anyway..."

The Hogwarts Express gradually slowed to a stop, and Harry and Hermione put whatever leftover sweets in their robe pockets as the girl hurried back to her previous section to gather her belongings there. Harry waited a minute for her before exiting the train together.


	3. Chapter 3: First Years

Chapter 3: First Years

Gamecrazy's Note: I still own nothing!

* * *

Harry and Hermione walked past the crowd of students bustling about, Harry making out the giant figure of Hagrid calling out for the first years. "Hermione, we should go by Hagrid."

Hermione nodded but asked, "Who's Hagrid?"

"He's the gamekeeper of Hogwarts. He probably knows a lot about the school."

"Interesting."

The two nudged through the throng of wizards and witches until they reached Hagrid, who greeted Harry and nearly swinging a burning lamp in his face. "Hello there, Harry! First years take the boats to Hogwarts! Get in groups of four!"

"Thanks." Harry nodded and Hermione followed him to the edge of a licorice-colored lake, moonlight slithering on the inky surface. Once catching a glimpse of a giant tentacle emerging briefly from the water with Hermione's gasp behind him, he knew this was definitely a magic school. The two located Draco, who cast away one of the boulder boys to sit inside another boat. The four piled in the sea craft and Draco turned to face Harry, a smirk sliding on his face. "Hello again, Potter. Couldn't get enough of me?"

"Very funny, Malfoy," Harry retorted in good humor. "When are we going to get moving? I want to be sorted soon."

Draco's expression stretched wider, the moonlight making his hair shine. "Anxious, I see. I didn't ask you which house you wanted to be in, did I?" He leaned a bit closer to Harry, Hermione making a scoffing noise. "So? Which is it?"

"Slytherin, of course. I thought it was obvious."

Draco chuckled. "Won't the wizard world be shocked then? The famous Harry Potter, a Slytherin."

"Oh well for them." Harry shrugged. "I don't really care what's expected of me."

"I want to be in Slytherin too," Hermione spoke up, not wanting to be forgotten.

Draco raised an eyebrow. "Really, now? That's surprising for a Mudblood. Most want to be in those other trashy houses where they think they're _safe_." Hermione rolled her eyes at the mention of her blood heritage again. "What's the reason?"

The boats began to move, Hagrid announcing the motion to the other first years. Hermione ignored him and answered Draco's question. "What if I don't trust you just yet?"

"Then the greater possibly that I might reject you."

"I'll tell you once we get sorted then," Hermione suggested, her tone becoming a bit bossy.

Draco crossed his arms, a look of finality settling into his eyes. "However you want to play, Granger."

Harry figured that there would be conflict between Draco and Hermione for a while yet, but he wanted to be friends with both of them. Hermione had several qualities he respected in a witch: temptation of the evil powers, intelligence, and like interests. He wasn't as familiar with Draco, but he seemed like a good ally. The blonde-haired boy seemed to know quite a bit about the wizard world, something Harry hadn't had the privilege of experiencing as much.

The rest of the boat ride was mainly silent for the group of four if you counted Goyle--or was it Crabbe--but he didn't say anything more than an occasional grunt. They finally arrived at the gigantic castle of Hogwarts, stones seeming to tower up to the skies. Harry took a moment to gaze in awe at the structure and height. Information from books didn't compare to seeing it in person.

He would be learning magic here. That was what Harry really wanted. He wished to gain power in some shape or form, but his goals after that were still unclear. Maybe he would piece the puzzle together as he expanded his magical knowledge.

Hagrid led the group of first years to the top of a vast staircase, a woman in verdant robes standing at the top. Harry assumed she was a teacher, taking note of her stern facial expression and prim appearance. She blinked her eyes behind a pair of rectangular glasses before saying, "Welcome, first years, to Hogwarts. I am Professor McGonagall, Transfiguration teacher and head of Gryffindor house. Please proceed to the Great Hall where you will be sorted." McGonagall turned around and pushed open the giant double doors leading into the school. Harry kept being in a group with Hermione and Draco, spotting Ron's bright red hair before him, sending a jolt of dislike through his system. Crabbe and Goyle had reunited with them and followed silently.

The Great Hall was nothing short of enormous. Never had Harry in his life visualized a place this expansive filled with so many other students. He tried to ignore the staring eyes probing at him and the other new kids, but he actually felt nervous. This was his first day in a foreign environment, and the size of the school shrunk him to the size of an ant. Just because he had studied magic beforehand didn't mean he was excluded from the jitters. Harry carefully nudged Hermione once the group stopped in front of the teacher's table. "Hermione, I know we have to be sorted in houses, but how is that done?"

Draco overhead the question, leaning towards Harry. "Oh, no one told you how students were sorted?"

Harry shook his head. "No, Hagrid didn't tell me that."

Draco sniffed. "That oaf wouldn't know a thing about Hogwarts. I heard from my father that he spends his time in his hut drinking. Disgusting." He shuddered at the thought.

"Please get back on the subject," Hermione reminded, frowning at Draco.

"Fine, Granger," Draco snorted, but didn't make an insult. "Students are selected for the proper houses by the Sorting Hat. A teacher calls you up in alphabetical order and you place the hat on your head. It looks into your mind and decides the correct house by announcing it to the whole school."

"I could have told Harry that," Hermione muttered.

"Well, obviously I beat you to it." Draco smirked, pride gleaming in his eyes.

Harry opened his mouth to dispel the arriving argument, but McGonagall had returned with the Sorting Hat and a stool. "Please come up to the stool when I have called your name. Place the hat on your head and wait until it decides your house before you go off to a table." She unrolled a scroll, presumably filled with names.

Harry didn't pay much attention to every student called to the Sorting Hat. He only kept out an ear for any of their names, hoping they would be in the same house. Several minutes passed before--

"Granger, Hermione!"

Draco gave her a taunting wave and Harry whispered, "See you later." Hermione returned the gesture--reluctantly on Draco's behalf--and placed herself on the stool, pulling the Sorting Hat over her head. Harry waited anxiously before the hat cried out, "SLYTHERIN!"

Hermione brightened considerably and flashed Harry a smile before scurrying off to the farthest table on the right. He honestly felt glad that there was hope in the horizon.

Draco crossed his arms in an all-knowing way. "Perhaps she isn't as bad as Mudbloods usually are. Slytherin, eh?" He appeared to think for a moment.

"I think Hermione's brilliant," Harry said, not aiming for a response. "She could be a great help and friend."

"Maybe you're right, Potter," Draco agreed. "I just want to observe her a little more before passing my judgment."

The two waited a few more minutes before Draco was called, the blonde boy swaggering to the stool with a smirk plastered on his face. The hat barely touched his head before shouting, "SLYTHERIN!" He stepped away from the magical item and gave a small wave to Harry, the same expression remaining.

Now only Harry was left. Crabbe and Goyle had been sorted into Slytherin as well, but they didn't matter as much to him as Hermione and Draco. He tapped his foot anxiously. Two of his newfound friends were in the correct house, would he fare that as well? A bubble of concern popped in his stomach.

"Potter, Harry!"

As Harry walked towards the stool, he heard several gasps and various chatter from the other students. No doubt it involved his fame. Not every baby felled a great dark wizard before, after all. He placed the Sorting Hat on his head, a voice quickly whispering into his mind.

"Oh, what do we have here? Harry Potter... I've been waiting for the likes of you. Let's see... You're fearless, loyal, and have the potential to be very brilliant. You'd make an excellent Gryffindor, but there's something else in your mind, isn't there?"

Harry felt hopeful for the final decision.

"I have no choice but to put you in--SLYTHERIN!"

The Great Hall became silent at the verdict, Harry getting up from the stool and replacing the hat there. He inwardly felt pangs of mirth knowing that just by one word, he had caused the wizards and witches of Hogwarts to clamp their mouths shut as if by a spell. He took a seat in between Hermione and Draco, catching a glimpse of the teacher's table in the front of the hall. Hagrid seemed puzzled through his tangle of beard, and Headmaster Dumbledore, easily distinguished by his sheet of white hair and beard, gaze Harry an unreadable glance over his raised goblet. Harry didn't trust those twinkling eyes; he felt as if they were admonishing him.

McGonagall gathered her bearings eventually and called the next student to the Sorting Hat. Talking among the rest of Hogwarts gradually resumed, Harry hoping for dinner soon. He hadn't eaten too many sweets on the train so he would have room for the meal.

"So, Granger, care to tell me why you wanted to be in Slytherin?" Draco queried, leaning forward to catch the girl's gaze.

"Fine, I'll tell you." Hermione rolled her eyes yet again. "It's pretty simple, actually. I just thought that the dark side sounded intriguing to study and learn. Is that such a problem?"

"No, I suppose that's a good enough reason." Draco reclined back on the bench. "How about you, Potter? It would be a disgrace to my family if I wasn't in Slytherin."

Harry looked over at the sorting still happening and wished it would hurry so he could eat. "Oh, my Muggle relatives were horrible to me and I wanted revenge somehow." He added bitterly, "Anything is better than living under their roof. It's stupid that they have to be my only family left."

Draco grimaced in absolute revulsion at Harry's explanation. "You lived with _Muggles_? Do I ever feel sorry for you! Horrid folk, they are. I'm glad they don't know anything about us wizards!"

Hermione frowned at Draco's prejudice yet again. "Honestly, not all Muggles are bad. My parents are generous to me. Your pride makes me sick already, Draco."

The blonde boy gave a hard glare to Hermione. "Oh, sorry. I didn't realize I was being insulting." His tone didn't sound that way at all, and Harry felt an argument bubbling below the surface.

"You two, just stop it," the black-haired boy stated in a firm voice. "We're all in Slytherin, let's be glad for that. I know this house values blood purity, but I'll let you know something. My mother was Muggle-born and maybe my father was too! Either way, I'm half-and-half! Does that make me any worse of a person?"

Draco nodded curtly, but he still had a disapproving look stamped on his face. "Fine, I'll limit my insults."

"That will be alright with me as well," Hermione replied.

"Good." Harry bobbed his head, satisfied with the truce. "Now, hopefully the sorting finishes quickly. I'm starving."

The other two Slytherins seemed to agree, lapsing into silence. Harry wasn't expecting everyone to get along peacefully, but he didn't wish to play tranquility-keeper all of the time.

The last few students joined their respective houses and Headmaster Dumbledore rose to make a speech presumably. "Welcome to another year at Hogwarts!" he announced in a grand voice that filled the hall. "I hope that we have a beneficial year here! I want to remind you all that we won't allow any students to pass through the third floor corridor!" His voice shifted to a grave one. "As Headmaster, I don't desire deaths among witches and wizards in training." He switched back quickly. "The caretaker, Argus Filch, has a list of items you are not supposed to own while here outside his office in the entrance hall. Also, do not wander into the Forbidden Forest! That's a dangerous place filled with creatures of all kinds. I don't want any casualities from disobedience. The same rules apply as always and now, let's begin the feast!" He said a few gibberish words and the plates filled with tons of food.

Crabbe and Goyle on the bench stuffed their faces much like Ron had, reminding Harry of that unpleasant thought. He grabbed some roast chicken and mashed potatoes, grateful for the food served to them.

"You know, my father said there are werewolves in the forest," Draco mentioned, the tiniest bit of wariness in his voice. "Do you think that's true?"

"I wouldn't think so," Hermione replied with a shake of her head. "There would be the possibility that they would sneak into the school, and I wouldn't believe that Headmaster Dumbledore would allow such a thing."

Draco nodded reluctantly. "I suppose you're right, Granger. I don't really care for Dumbledore anyway." He minded his dinner again.

"Actually, I'm not sure if I do either," Harry mentioned, swallowing a bite of mashed potatoes. "Something about his eyes unsettles me..."

"Really, now?" Hermione questioned, sounding interested. "Headmaster Dumbledore is a great man, do you know all that he's accomplished? Discovering the twelve uses of dragon's blood, defeating the dark wizard Grindlewald--"

"We know this already," Draco interrupted. "It's not like we're ignorant of the man that runs the school."

"I didn't know," Harry stated, trying to placate the slowly simmering Hermione. "Perhaps we can discuss this later? I really want to eat."

The three students did so, an uneasy tension settling over them. Harry took notice of it and wanted to dispel it so they could all coexist without many problems.


End file.
